


When we meet

by Snidelivi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Slight vecpio, idk what this is, if you want to, it is my try at fanfics, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidelivi/pseuds/Snidelivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shitting around with fanfic prompt generator got this prompt : </p><p>they both are single parents (in this case one of them kinda is) and attend a school activity.<br/>Also know as: this terrible attempt at writing has this as result<br/>(It's bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sonic the hedgehog fanfic ! I love vecpio and their seriously a lack of this pairing. Also check TheHunterPersian out on fanfic, she has some good fics of this ship :)  
> Constructive Critiscm is really welcomed ! 
> 
> Have a nice read !!

Espio **really** didn't want to do this  
But how could he know that bees could be really persistent.  
(Darn it, Charmy!)

And here he was helping kids to cut between lines (or avoid to cut in their hands).  
It was the first time he ever went to school activity because he never felt really comfortable with it.  
And he also wasn't charmy's real parent and he didn't really want to be stared at, thank you very much.

"Thank you very much, sir", a light orange rabbit girl said.

Answering with an awkward smile, Espio said "You don't really have thank me, eh.. What is your name?"

"Cream the rabbit, sir" she answered sweetly.

  
"Cream, there ya are, I being looking all over the place for ya!" said a voice from behind them.

A green crocodile made a swift towards them.

"I see ya already made friends, so what's your name?"

"My name is Espio, sir" answered Espio politely.  
"Nice to meet ya, I'm Vector" did crocodile say with big grin.  
"Essssspio !" A high-pitched voice cried from behind him.  
Charmy threw himself around Espio's shoulders.  
"This is Charmy, I am his guardian" sighed Espio at way Charmy behave.

"Hi Cream! Who's this?"asked The young bee while looking questionably at the green reptile.

"This is Vector, he is babysitting me today." Looking sad she continues, "Mommy couldn't come today , she is out sick."

Giving her a pitied look, he says, "That sucks, I hope she gets well soon!"  
"I tell her you said that" she tells him while throwing him a smile.  
They walk while continuing their cheerful chatter, leaving Espio alone with Vector.

Suddenly the green crocodile asked

"Doesn't he have parents?"

"Huh, oh yeah, he did but they died"

"That must have sucked at such young age"

It did, which is part of the reason why took him in."

"The other part being?"

"He reminded me of myself"

  
After the teacher called it a day and gave all the parents a thank you for coming, The chameleon and the bee both said their goodbyes to their new friends.

"Well, I guess I see ya around, Espio "said Vector while giving him a sly wink.

  
"Y-yeah.. I guess so" answered the chameleon looking a little flustered.  
Parting ways, they continued their way home.

Maybe, Espio didn't really mind so much going to school activities anymore

-~-


End file.
